Last Generation
by AlwayzHuman
Summary: In the origins, Master Fu said that he only got it wrong once. What if he had accidentally switched the Miraculous' so that there was a female Chat Noir and male Ladybug? How would the Adventures change? T because I'm paranoid and will have some TikkixPlagg by the end. HIATUS
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Master Fu returned to his home and was putting the rest of the Miraculous' away when his Kwami came up to him and questioned whether she was sure about the new Ladybug and Chat Noir, whether they were up fighting Hawkmoth or not and whether he gave them the right Miraculous'.

"I only got it wrong once," Master Fu said, remembering last time he gave out the cat and ladybug Miraculous'. "It will never happen again. At least I hope not." The old man began to reminisce about his younger years, during his high school years in America. He was just barely out of training when he met the old Chat Noir and Ladybug, when he had accidentally switched the Miraculous'. When there was the first male Ladybug and female Chat Noir. He remembers Indigo Valor and Xander Moore, the heros of Omaha, Nebraska. The heroes who had the best and worst, who defeated their Hawkmoth, and who lost so much because of it. The duo where the Ladybug gained a new family and the Chat Noir disappointed all of her friends. The duo where, no matter which form they were in, they worked best together.


	2. Introducing Indigo

**Hey! AlwaysHuman here! I'm so glad a few people like this already! I know the prologue was short so I tried to make up for it in this chapter. I hope you all enjoy and please leave a review and let me know what you think of this!**

 **Chapter One: Introducing Indigo**

 **Place: Omaha, Nebraska**

In the daytime, I'm Indigo Valor, just a normal girl with a normal life, but there is something about me that nobody knows yet. Cause I have a secret. I had just finished closing up the restaurant with my manager, Sofie Cortez, and I was walking her to her car a year ago since it was late out. Sofie is just your average book worm cheerleader with golden hair and emerald green eyes. She had dropped out of college to help her parents around their farm and manage the Henry's Diner in her free time. Henry's is where I had been working as a waitress at last year but now I am one of the managers for it. After walking Sofie to her car, I hopped onto my motorcycle and decided to ride around before heading to my little apartment. I passed by a boy from my little brother's, who is ten years younger than me yet we're still very close, class who was being bullied by some jocks. After saving him from the bullies, he gave me an odd looking box. When I opened it later that night I met Plagg, my kwami. It was then that my life was changed by the Miraculous of bad luck and destruction. Plagg was awaken and I became the first female Chat Noir, one of my home town's heroic duos. My quest; save Omaha with Lordbug against the evils of Hawkmoth and his akumas. A month after Lordbug and I had started our fight, we were informed that we had received the wrong Miraculous, that we were supposed to be switched, but we had grown attached to our kwamis so we didn't right the mix up and a lot has changed over the past year. Lordbug still flirts with me but it has died down a bit since we first met. Most of the change was on the home front.

My parents, for as long as I could remember, have always pushed me to be a lawyer even though I had told them that I wanted to own my own cafe where everyone can hang out and have fun, I've always been really good with baking. So I had to push down my personality and act mature in front of them and everyone else. Except Aiden and Plagg… and Lordbug. I only bring out my playful, reckless, pun loving side when I feel like I'm home or free. Any other time and I am more boss-like. Even Mavaline, my childhood friend, has never seen my playful side. None of my friends know about my love of puns either. Aiden, my brother, and I have rebelled against them in little bits; getting tattoos, getting a motorcycle, moving out, sneaking out to play at the park, and other stuff that was safe but rebellious. He is really smart and loves writing, suspect a book from him within the next few months. Aiden and I look very similar with midnight hair. Except he is more masculine, his hair is short and shaggy, and his eyes are crystal blue no matter his mood while my hair waves down to my mid back, my eyes change from blue when I'm serious to green when I'm playful, and I'm more feminine. However, about three and a half months ago, our parents took a cruise for their wedding anniversary and hit a terrible storm. No survivors have been found from the ship and it crushed Aiden and myself. They couldn't even find any bodies for us to bury. Now Aiden is staying with me in my small apartment. A month after our parents died he found out I am Chat Noir and it was hilarious to see his reaction because he had had a crush on my hero form and was my biggest fan other than Lordbug and it was mostly the leather's fault. I had to save him from an akuma one time and usually I was very careful about what I said in my hero form when near him, but I accidentally let my puns slip and he figured me out. I had to cover his mouth to keep him from shouting my identity because Lordbug was nearby. He wasn't too happy about it at first but soon understood why I had to keep it from him. Now he helps to cover up my disappearances.

The next change was my friends. I still had Mavaline Sun, who has bright green eyes and dyes her hair every week so we have no idea what it'll be next; Marcel Sun, Mav's smartypants twin with blond hair and bright green eyes; and Noland Everheart, a future DJ with red hair and violet eyes. The new friends I have made, other than Lordbug, is Shawn Tailor, Sarah Forest, and Xander Moore. Xander was introduced to us by Noland two months after I became Chat Noir. From first looks and appearances, I thought he was one of those bad boys but he turned out to be really nice and the look was a rebellion against his father. Xander has mud brown hair and these really nice and calming blue eyes that seem so familiar. Sarah is loosely considered a friend. She had only started hanging out with us because Shawn was her boyfriend. In my opinion, she is a red haired green eyed witch. We can tolerate each other if others are around but if you leave the two of us alone for too long, we'll probably be very beaten up and near death by the time anyone comes to check on us. Shawn has been my ex boyfriend since my parent's death to the day and started dating the witch a week later. He has dirty blond hair and stormy grey eyes that I used to get lost in. My brother and I had found out about their death that morning and Shawn broke up with me that evening before I could talk to anyone about it. I remember the night far too well.

Flashback

Shawn was taking me home after a 24th birthday date night, Aiden was asleep in the guest room, and Shawn and I were standing in front of my door. There was no patrols or akumas that night so I didn't have to run off anywhere and we had had a fun night. Then he brought up the idea of me cheating, why I couldn't go out at night as often as I am usually able to, why I lied to him when I said I had taken a night shift at work, and what I was up to during the night. This was before Aiden had figured out that I am Chat Noir so I had no way of covering up my absents. Shawn accused me of cheating and left. I swiftly went into my apartment, careful not to wake my brother, and hurried to my balcony. Plagg zoomed out of my purse, which I had started to carry so that I could hide him, and hovered in front of my face.

"Kid? I'm sorry," Plagg said and hugged me. I, according to Plagg, am not as dramatic and sappy as his other 'kittens' so he said that he acts different with me than any other Chat.

"Plagg, this isn't your fault. I should've felt this coming," I told him. "Yes, you are meant to be bad luck but without you, I would still be on a force task to because a Lawyer and I would never be free or have the ability to spend so much time with my brother." I leaned against the railing and watched as tears fell to the ground from three stories up.

"Let's go for a run kid," Plagg said, sitting on my shoulder. Not questioning him, I backed away from the railing and transformed. Then I ran from rooftop to rooftop as fast as I could until my legs gave out and I fell on top of one of the water towers and de-transformed so Plagg could rest. I curled up into a ball the best I could and cried. I wasn't sure how long I cried but when the tears had finally stopped I looked into space and stayed like that for who knows how long. I was vaguely aware of Plagg zooming into my purse and the light tap of feet behind me.

"How'd a pretty girl like you end up all the way up here?" Lordbug says cheerfully. I hadn't expected him of all people to be out on a night without patrol and ended looking in his direction. When he saw my face, he rushed to kneel next to me and started wiping what was left of the tears. "What happened princess?" I debated whether to tell him or not but figured, since I'm not currently suited up, it should be fine. So I did. I gushed to him about my parents, Shawn, and how I was doing dangerous stuff for good reasons but couldn't tell anyone as I rested my chin on my knees. I hadn't realized I was crying until LB pulled me into a hug and then I let all of my tears out again.

"I don't know what to do anymore," I whispered as my tears finally subsided again. I felt his chest vibrate as he hums and it's surprisingly soothing.

"You fight on. Build your way up again and show them how fierce you really are. I know a friend of yours that owes me a favor. I'm going to have him spend time with you and make sure you don't get akumatized when I'm not around to do so. Are you okay with that?" I didn't think it was possible for a Miraculous holder to get akumatized but I'd rather not risk it. So I nodded and he beamed a smile that I couldn't help but reciprocate. "Good. Now, I think this princess needs to be brought back to her castle for her beauty sleep," he said as he helped me up. I climbed onto his back and gave him direction to the apartment. In short, I am so glad I chose to stay a Chat Noir. Moving by yoyo is terrifying. When we arrived, I wobbled off as he tries to steady me.

"Thank you Lordbug," I say gratefully and kiss his cheek. "I really appreciate tonight's talk." I was about to go inside when he stopped me.

"Wait! What are your plans tomorrow?" I gave him an odd look and he started to get flustered. I giggled and deciphered that it was for his accomplice that is meant to stop me from getting akumatized.

"I have to take Aiden to and from school tomorrow and then I have a meeting in the morning as well and Aiden has a club after school. Other than that, I have the rest of the day free," I tell him. He nods and smiles.

"You shall see my accomplice tomorrow then, princess," he said, giving a bow and making my lip twitch up in a smile. He then left as Plagg and I went to bed. I was surprise the next morning when Xander dropped by in the morning to take me to breakfast after I dropped Aiden off at school and then take me to my meeting. He then made us have a picnic at the park and we raced our motorcycles to go get Aiden from his after school club. The three of us then went out to dinner before we returned home. It was a lot of fun and Xander ended up finding where I worked too.

Flashback End

"Hey kid, are you just gonna keep staring at the wall or are you gonna feed me?" Plagg questions, pulling me out of my train of thought. I give him a smirk.

"I don't know. The wall is _paw_ -fully interesting." I laugh when he groans and pretends to fall faint. I let him fall as I walk to the kitchen and he speed through my brother's door. I hear Aiden scream and start laughing as I start making breakfast, hashbrowns and eggs. I dish up the food onto two plates and set aside to cool while I dice up cheese for Plagg and place them on the plate too before bringing them all to the table. I see Plagg already sitting on the table and Aiden making his way over while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Smells good," he says groggily. He sat at one of the two chairs at I placed glasses of orange juice on the table for the three of us, one with a straw for Plagg. The two of us watch as Aiden scoops a fork full of food into his mouth without blowing. 3...2...1…

Plagg and I burst into laughter as Aiden screams and downs his orange juice. Silly boy always burns his mouth in the morning and it doesn't get any less funny. I go and grab more orange juice to refill his cup as he mumbles under his breath. When we were done eating, I washed up dishes while my brother goes and gets dressed before I follow suit. I slipped on grey slacks with a white blouse and black heeled ankle boots before Plagg followed me to the bathroom as I brushed out my long hair and twirled it into a bun, stabbing it with two chopsticks to keep it in place. I went to the front door and grabbed my keys while waiting for Aiden to appear. He came rushing over and I made him spin around so I could smooth out his outfit.

"I'm ready!" My brother cheers. I give him a knowing smile.

"Backpack?" He rushes to his room to grab his bag and returned. "Friend's present?" He runs to the living room and grabs the green and black wrapped present. "Shoes?" He runs to his room and Plagg starts laughing while I smirk. Aiden slowly returns and glares at me.

"You're cruel," he grumbles. Plagg ends up laughing so hard that he fell off my shoulder and I caught him in my purse.

"No, you just need to pay attention to what you already have on." I place a bundle of cheese into my purse for Plagg to eat while I'm at work. "I have patrol tonight," I tell Aiden as we walk out the door and down the stairs.

"Frozen Pizza in the freezer?" He asks.

"No, I'm picking it up before I go into work," I inform. I start planning my morning. Drop Aiden off, go to a meeting, pick up pizza and put it in the freezer, have lunch with Xander, go to work until 9, and then drive home and head off to patrol.

"Can we take the motorcycle?" Aiden asks. I turn and stare at his friend's present then at him. "Maybe tomorrow?"

"We'll see," I say as we left the building and to my car.


End file.
